


Isn't What I Want

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [66]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Benya, Cute, F/M, Number Five | The Boy in an Adult Body, Post-Season 2, Request Fill, Sparrow!Ben, and doesn't know or think he loves her too, because she loves five, five's doing his best, fiveya - Freeform, request, sparrow Ben, vanya is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Anon request from Tumblr: Aaaaa hi if you’re ever in the mood what about a benya/ fiveya fic but it takes place within the sparrow academy universe 🙈💕 something about just sparrow!ben and vanya ( that maybe ends with a slightly jealous n protective five ) is so undeniably cute n I didn’t know I needed this until now 🔥✨💕
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Isn't What I Want

When they’d returned from 1963, narrowly avoiding another apocalypse, it is pretty safe to say they were not expecting this other version of Ben or the entirety of The Sparrow Academy in the place of The Umbrella Academy. Luther and Allison, soon after being told by their father, ex-father, that he didn’t want them in his house, split off on their own, leaving the house together. Allison saying she needed to see if Claire was in this version of the world or not.

Diego pulled Klaus out a bit later, when he wouldn’t stop pestering Sparrow Ben about how different he was from their Ben. Five had been talking with Reginald briefly, they’d been talking about what they’d do in this alternate timeline while Five worked out a way to get them to the right one, when he realized that the entirety of The Sparrow Academy and Vanya had disappeared on him.

Five quickly ended his talk with Reginald, already sick of hearing the old man go on about things he already knew about not fucking up the timeline. But it also wasn’t their timeline so, he really didn’t care. What he did care about, was finding Vanya, wherever the fuck she went. The longer he was in this new timeline his physical body seemed to be catching up to what it would’ve been in 2019 if he’d never jumped into the apocalypse like a dumbass.

As he searched through the many rooms of the house, each of them vaguely familiar but not quite the same, he was nearing the last sets of rooms in the house, being able to jump from room to room certainly helped in his search, all that was left were the rooms that were the furthest upstairs. Where his room was, or used to be.

He avoided the step that had always squeaked at the bottom, unsure if it would still squeak in this alternate world, as he made his way up the stairs. Five had already expended most of his energy with his earlier jumps and needed some more time to recover, especially without a snack. Once he reached the top of the stairs he heard a very familiar, yet slightly muffled, laugh. Vanya.

Following where he’d thought he’d heard the laughter coming from, his former room, he waited just outside of the door for a moment, listening. “Ben,” Vanya’s voice sighed, “why are you still here?”

Ben, Sparrow Ben, gave her a bit of a mocking laugh before returning, “Where else would I go?”

“Anywhere! Anywhere but here!” Vanya hissed back, “See the world? That was something you’d always wanted to do.”

“Vanya,” Her name falling from this Other Ben’s lips sounded, wrong, “that may have been what your Ben wanted to do, but I am perfectly content with staying here. With my family, so maybe it’s time you returned to yours.”

Five had been expecting one of the two to leave or storm out of the room by now, spot him and his now late teens body, yell at him or something. But that didn’t happen. Instead he heard Vanya huff in the room, imaging her rolling her eyes, arms crossed, nostrils flaring as they did when she got angry, “How can you be ‘content’ living with Dad? He’s an asshole.”

“That maybe so,” Ben replied, not sounding agitated in the slightest, instead he sounded enticed and a bit cocky, “but the world is full of assholes, so why bother with them?”

“You can’t generalize the entirety of the world based on the few assholes that unfortunately are there too!” Vanya snapped back.

Ben scoffed, “Why are you so passionate about this? Why do you care? What the hell do they mean to you?” his tone went from mocking to being far more aggressive with each question. Vanya tried to give him a reply, but only managed to stammer out a few syllables before Ben continued, “Maybe it’s because there’s something you want, but you can’t have. For whatever stupid reason you’ve conviced yourself of.” There was an audible thump before Ben continued, “I think, you’re still a scared little girl, desperately pinning after the attention of a boy, who will never give it to you.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Vanya muttered back, all the fire she’d had before gone.

Five was readying himself to storm in there when Ben sneered back, “You are an open book, wear your heart on your sleeve, and let every single person in your life walk all over you.” Vanya started to say something back to him but Ben steamrolled right over her, “You have never been made to grow up. You are still living in a fantasy world where everyone can get their happily ever after. But it’s time for you to grow the hell up Vanya.”

There were no other words Five could hear through the walls or cracked ever so slightly door, but there were still a few noises coming from the room. Deciding to risk it, Five pushed the door open more ever so slowly, and when he looked in he was shocked and angry. Ben had Vanya pinned to the bed, presumably Ben’s now, as he peppered kisses along her neck, jaw, cheeks, and lips while Vanya pushed against him a bit, but not as hard as she could, even without her powers.

Five jumped over to them and shoved Ben off of Vanya, Ben muttered several expletives after he hit the floor, before grabbing Vanya’s wrists and jumping with her to just outside The Sparrow Academy’s front door. “Are you okay?” Five asked, eyes roaming over her, looking for any injuries, “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I’m fine Five.” Vanya hissed at him, pulling her wrists out of his grasp, “Ben didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not Ben. At least, not our Ben.” Five hissed back.

Vanya gave him a weird look, as if she was disgusted by him, “Why are you being so weird Five?”

“I am not the one being weird Vanya!” Five snapped, “At least I wasn’t making out with a Sparrow!”

Five internally winced at his obviously poor choice of words, timing, and just overall lack of sensibility. And Vanya, sensibly, glared at him before she began storming away from him. Five tried to jump in front of Vanya to stop her, but as fate would have it because the universe really just hated him today he was too tapped of energy to jump in front of her. 

“Vanya wait!” Five yelled after her, trying to catch up with her, which was much easier now that he had adult sized legs instead of child sized ones. Five quickly caught up to and stepped in front of Vanya, effective stopping her, “Vanya, please listen to me.”

Vanya crossed her arms, looking quite angry at him, “Why should I Five?” she asked him, which, was quite fair.

“About what Ben said-” Five started.

“I thought you just said he wasn’t Ben.” Vanya hissed at him, sounding angrier than she’d ever sounded towards him that Five could remember, “So is he Ben or is he not Five?”

Five, a bit stunned by Vanya’s bitterness, especially towards him, stammered back, “I, well, um, he’s not, exactly, Ben, but he also, is, Ben. I don’t know Vanya. But listen, what that Ben said to you back there about the whole ‘open book’ thing-”

“You were listening?” Vanya asked, no anger in her voice now, just filled with hurt, “You were listening that whole time? What the hell Five? You have no right to eavesdrop on people!”

“That’s not the point Vanya!” Five snapped back at her, “That fucking idiot doesn’t know jack shit about you. It doesn’t matter if you were like that before, now we have the opportunity to be whoever the fuck we want to be in this world.”

Vanya’s gaze had been focused on the sidewalk but shifted up to him as she asked, “We?”

“We.” Five said, hesitantly taking hold of one of Vanya’s hands then the other, “We can be whoever we want to be and do whatever we want to do here, but we’ll do it together.”

“Together.” Vanya repeated with a small nod and a smile on her face. Five moved his hands from her hands to Vanya’s shoulders, pulling her toward him as he planted a kiss on her lips. There was a moment of fear that spread through Five when Vanya didn’t kiss him back, worrying that he’d messed up everything, but all his worries melted away when he felt Vanya’s lips pushing against his own with equal force.

Vanya threw her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he picked her up before jumping them from the midst of the sidewalk to an empty storefront, windows completely boarded up. After another minute of kissing, the lack of oxygen burning their lungs they pulled apart. “Five,” Vanya sighed, still trying to catch her breath, “I love you.”

“I love you too Vanya.” Five replied, relishing in the smile and blush that spread across her face at his admission. And just like that Vanya was pressing her lips to his again, and he lifted her back up, intending to do whatever he needed to do to make her happy for as long as he lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! In case any of you haven't seen the post floating around Tumblr recently, there is a fiveya week planned for November 1st to November 7th. The prompts have been released a bit early to give everyone time that wants to participate to do so. If you are interested or have any questions please check out the link (and I can try to answer whatever I can) and please check out the link for all the rules!
> 
> The prompts are:   
> Day 1: Memories   
> Day 2: Dancing/Training  
> Day 3: Childhood  
> Day 4: Sparrow Academy AU  
> Day 5: Guilt  
> Day 6: Endings/Beginnings  
> Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> https://fivevanya.tumblr.com/post/628015506670206976/hello-everyone-well-be-hosting-round-two-of


End file.
